Just Passing Time
by TikeULike2010
Summary: Tina and Mike broke up before the summer began, with summer now over and Tina in a relationship with Jeff Sterling. How will Mike feel when he sees his now ex girlfriend crying at the local park? will he cling on to her? or let her go?


With Jeff still seemingly destracted. Tina made her way home from school. Deciding to take her dog Archie to the park for a run and try and get some fresh air into her lungs after almost a week indoors. She shrugged her shoulders to herself because she was rapidly losing hope of ever being happy with Jeff or anyone. Kneeling down, she clipped on Archies lead and made her way to the local park, pulling him closer when she realized that another dog was close "its ok baby" she soothed feeling the dog retreat around her legs. Once the coast was clear and there was no dogs around she unclipped his lead and got his ball out of her pocket and threw it as far as she could away from her and watched him fetch it. She wasn't particulary amused by this and neither was the dog as it was always out of his reach and took him ages to bring it back. If she was honest with herself some of her frustration was coming out and she was taking it out on that damn ball. She was caught somewhere between hurt and anger and had this tightness or uneasiness in her chest that she had never felt before.

Hearing a dog bark near by she quickly put Archie back on his lead and began to walk way. That was until she heard his voice. "Go away Mike" she got out before she'd even faced the taller asian boy. "Tina, i found Archies ball" she turned to face him and took the ball from his hand. "sorry rough day" 'week' she thought to herself "thanks" she placed the ball back in her pocket as quick as she could. She felt her lips starting to quiver, as they always did whenever she was starting to get emotional 'oh god not now' she thought to herself turning away from Mike and refusing to meet his gaze. Mike of course saw right through her "T, don't cry" he started to Pet Archie watching as he cocked his head to the side loving him scratching that place just under his ear. "It kills me to see you upset" he felt his adams apple bobbing furiously in his throat from seeing her that way. It did not matter that she was no longer his in her mind, she was in his and that was all that mattered to him. "surely it cannot be that bad" he told her, forcing a small smile on his face. Tina had just clammed up, whenever she needed someone lately, Mike was always there and secretly she liked that and she thought maybe fate was trying to tell her something. "just stuff, the usual ya know?" she said vaguely her feet shuffling on the grass below her. Mike gently lifted her chin and made her look at him "If Jeffs being a douche, i can kick his ass for you" it physically pained him to say that name, but he wanted her to hear what he had to say. She shook her head and swallowed a sob that threatened to overwhelm her at the mention of Jeffs name. "come here" he pulled her close and wrapped her in his arms as tight as he could, feeling her body shake within his grasp, he knew she was upset and she knew exactly who had made her that way. He couldn't help himself and kissed the top of her head he wanted to do it, he missed her so much it hurt, his heart was practically on the grass in front of him. "you know he doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you right?" he rubbed her back soothingly and breathed in the scent of her hair "baby, if he makes you this sad. You know you should end it" he knew his words probably cut deep but seeing her so sad was breaking his heart.

It felt nice just to have someone hold her like this, she rested her head hard against his chest before she felt the tears come and her body trembling from the emotion coursing through her. She closed her eyes tight tears rolling down her face and soaking through the fabric of her coat. Hearing Mike talk about Jeff that way made her more emotional and more angry in equal measure "stop" she told him sternly finally finding her voice "dont you dare patronize me, you have no idea about Jeff and I's relationship" she started to walk away but Mike made a grab for her hand "Tina i'm serious, if i can't have you, you need to be with someone who loves you for the amazing person that you are" he felt tears spring to his own eyes and his words hurt him, hurt him more than she could ever begin to contemplate "look at you, you're unrecognizable. What happened to my Tina? The one who was always happy and would sing at the drop of a hat because that is what she loved doing and that is who you are" he tightened his grip on her hand "please, please, don't do this for me, do it for you" he pleaded. Tina pulled away abruptly, she knew he meant well but to hear him talk like that just made everything seem worse, even though she wasnt too sure if they could even be worse "right well you've said your piece and now you can leave me alone" she tugged Archies lead and he stood up, she began her walk home wiping her face with her free hand as she went.

She didn't know it but Mike followed her the whole way to make sure she was safe.


End file.
